Dispensers with a transfer head are known which are provided with a transfer tape so as to be capable of being fed and taken-up, the transfer tape providing with an adhesive or a coating film for correction on a band-like base material tape, and configured to place the transfer head including a transfer roller and the like on its feeding path, wherein the dispensers with a transfer head may transfer a transfer agent by a predetermined operation with the transfer head pressed on a paper surface.
There are the following aspects in which the transfer agent is transferred on a paper surface: in one aspect, the transfer head is moved along a paper surface while pressed on the paper surface to perform a transfer along the direction of such movement; and in another aspect, the transfer head is pressed on a paper surface in the same manner as stamping to partially perform a transfer. Patent Document 1 discloses the dispenser whose aspect may be selected from these aspects.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-203691